That's what friends are for
by LemonPeaves
Summary: Why is Roz so happy? And will Frasier have to lend her a shoulder to cry on? Read on... Review and tell me if you liked it or just pop by and say HI!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, I'm simply taking them out of the toy box and playing.

Rating: K+

That's what friends are for

"And this is Dr Frasier Crane wishing you all good mental health, until tomorrow Seattle."

Dr Frasier Crane smiled taking off his headphones, he heard the click from the on air light going off. It was his last show of the week and he was looking forward to a weekend of relaxation. The door separating him and producer opened behind his chair.

"Great show Frasier!" Roz Doyle beamed as she sorted out the show's tapes to be archived.

He stood up and pulled on his jacket.

"Why thank you Roz." He said, lifting his briefcase up from under the desk. "I thought that last phone call from Vera was very fascinating, all her anger issues, you know I think…"

"Uh-huh." Roz mumbled not really listening.

Frasier noted the spring in her step as he followed her through to her work area. She was smiling too, he knew it was the weekend but it wasn't really that exciting, he remembered that she had do fill in on Saturday night for one of the other producers, she hadn't been happy about that. She was still smiling as she collected her own jacket and bag, something was odd. She should have been moaning long before now.

"What are you so happy about?" He asked as they walked out of the door of the studios together. Roz laughed.

"What, so I can't be happy?" she said.

"Well yes, but you're smiling with all your teeth, like you're in a commercial for false teeth or something." He said.

"False teeth! Oh thanks Frasier!." But she was still smiling.

They rounded a corner and started walking down a flight of stairs leading to the big lobby and the way out.

"Come on then, what's with the big grin?" He asked.

"If you must know, I have a date tonight." She told him.

"A date? Well don't you have a date every night?" He teased.

She hit his arm playfully, narrowing her eyes at him.

"No I do not have a date every night!"

"Oh no? Well did you or did you not have one Monday and Tuesday and Thursday and the only reason you didn't have one on Wednesday is because you where working that night?"

"Okay smarty pants." she said. "But this one is special."

"Oh yes?" He asked.

"Yes, this is our third date, I think he really likes me." she smiled.

"Oh so this is who you went out with on Monday, Tuesday and Thursday?" He asked.

"No…" Roz mumbled.

Frasier was confused.

So you think this guy is the one yet you've been seeing other guys too?" he said.

Roz shrugged.

"Doesn't hurt to window shop." She said.

Frasier shook his head and laughed. They had reached the doors and they stepped out of the building.

"Well Roz I hope you have a lovely night. I'll see you on Monday." He said kindly.

"See you Frasier." she chirped happily.

They pulled their jackets further around them hiding from the cold Seattle air, going their separate ways on their journey home.

Xxxxxx

When Frasier got home he was greeted by the sight of his father and his health care provider, Daphne, sitting in the living area of his open plan apartment watching the television.

"Oh hey Frasier!" His dad, Martin, said.

"Hello Dr Crane." Daphne smiled.

"Dad, Daphne." He said, greeting them as he hung up his coat on the hooks opposite the window.

Daphne stood up as Martin turned off the television and made her way to the kitchen.

"Oh." She said suddenly turning back to Frasier. "Dr Crane called, he told me to tell you he had managed to get a dinner reservation at that new resturant you've been going on about."

Frasier clapped his hands together.

"Oh good, did he say what time I had to meet him?"

"Seven."

"Looks like it's just gonna be me and you tonight for dinner Daph." Martin said.

"Well I 'ave made your favourite, Sheppard's pie!" She said into the kitchen to check on its progress in the oven.

Martin scrunched up his nose.

"How would I know if its my favourite? It all tastes the same the stuff she makes, Sheppard's pie…salad." He said to son.

Frasier laughed then looked at his watch.

"I had better getting ready." He said. "This is a new restaurant, I want to look cool."

Martin looked at the clock. It was six 'o' clock.

"Oh then you had better hurry cos that may take you a while!"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Same as before, I don't own anything or anyone.

Rating: K+

A while later, dressed in one of his more expensive suits, Frasier arrived at the restaurant and immediately spotted his younger brother Niles.

"Good evening Niles," He said as they went into the newly opened restaurant and where shown to their table.

"Frasier." Niles nodded.

They sat down and where handed two navy blue coloured menus. Frasier looked around and noticed that everything was navy blue, the chairs, the curtains, the edging of the tables. He didn't really like it but he supposed this was what 'cool' looked like. He smacked his lips as he looked down the menu, it all looked so good, he didn't know what to choose. In front of him Niles put down his menu neatly.

"I think I'll have the lobster, it sounds simply delicious." He announced. "What do you think Frasier?"

He scanned down the menu one last time before placing it on top of the other one.

"Yes, that's what I was thinking." he said.

"Good, and a nice wine to go with it perhaps?"

"Of course Niles, you can't have lobster without wine…it's like…Dad without Eddie!"

Niles laughed then stopped something catching his eye at another table.

"Isn't that Roz over there?" He said to his brother.

Frasier looked round to where his brother was looking and sure enough there was Roz sitting at a table in what looked like a deep conversation with a rather attractive man.

"Yes it is." Frasier said. "And the G.I Joe look-a-like must be her date. She's been looking forward to this all day."

Niles frowned.

"Well I don't think it's going well." he said.

Frasier turned back around to look. The deep conversation was now looking like an argument, Roz looked very upset. She was shaking her head and holding on to him trying to make him stay. Frasier's heart skipped a beat as the man broke free from her and walked out of the restaurant leaving Roz alone. She had a tissue held up to her face but she was obviously crying and pretty hard by the look of it because the people on the tables around her were starting to turn to look, some in sympathy, some in annoyance. He turned back to his brother.

"Niles, I'm going to have to go to her. Do you mind having dinner another night?" He said.

"Of course not." Niles said. "You go, I should really be with Maris anyway, it's Friday night and she thinks the help are going to poison her with their 'Friday night surprise'…"

"So she's not totally overreacting then…" Frasier said.

"No…that's the thing."

"I'll see you tomorrow Niles."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Rating: K+

Final chapter, I hope you liked it! Thank you to every one who read, it means a lot *Waves*

And with that he was gone. Frasier looked over to Roz who didn't seem to have stopped crying, he stood up and rushed over to her laying a hand on her shoulder. She jumped slightly and looked up to see who it was.

"Oh Frasier!" she cried.

He quickly sat down so he could take her in his arms. She fell into him, her head resting on the front of his shoulder, he wrapped his arms around her. They stayed like that for a few minutes until she had calmed down enough to tell him what had happened.

"Oh Frasier, I am such an idiot." She said sitting herself up properly on her seat, she caught his hand and kept hold of it.

"What happened?" He asked.

"He broke up with me…" she told him.

"Oh Roz." He sighed.

"And don't you start giving me a lecture because I really thought he was the one. He was funny, smart…hot and he really seemed to like me." Roz said. "He told me that we couldn't see each other anymore and I asked him why. He…he told me that his wife was coming back from her holiday soon. I didn't know he had a wife! He said he was single and I didn't even think to question him…he used me Frasier, and I really thought we had a chance."

A tear spilled from her eye and Frasier felt like hunting down the guy and punching him where it really hurt. He stopped himself getting angry though knowing that it wouldn't help anything, especially not Roz. She was hurting and probably feeling humiliated, he could see it deep in her dark eyes, he hadn't seen her like this before and he wanted to take the pain away. He put his hand to her cheek and brushed away the tear with his thumb.

"Now we'll have none of that!" He said, smiling a little. "He isn't worth another single thought."

Roz nodded looking back into his eyes. She put a hand over Frasier's which was still caressing her cheek.

"Why can't I find someone like you Frasier, someone who cares about me like you do." She said quietly.

Frasier smiled and leaned in closer to her.

"You will one day, you'll find someone who cares for you just as much as I do." He told her.

Roz sniffed.

"Just as much?"

"Well, it'll be hard to find someone who cares more for you than I do, I don't think that's possible."

She smiled and kissed him gently on the lips. He felt the near dried tears on her cheeks press against his, they pulled away and he smiled standing up and pulling her to her feet too.

"Come on." He said. "I think I have some ice cream in my fridge."

Roz laughed leaning against his shoulder their hands still laced together as they walked out of the restaurant.

"Is it a big tub?" She asked.

"Oh yes, the biggest!" He smiled.

"Thanks Frasier."

"Don't mention it." He said as he hailed a cab for them. "That's what friends are for."


End file.
